1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions and methods of manufacture of oral dissolvable matrixes for medicaments used in the buccal, sublingual, pharyngeal, and esophageal transmucosal delivery of the medicaments. More particularly, the present invention is directed to compositions, and methods and apparatus for producing such compositions, for noninvasive administration of dose-to-effect amounts of medicaments through the mucosal tissues of the mouth, pharynx, and esophagus.
2. Related Applications
That application and patent are incorporated herein by specific reference.